


Your Eyes (There’s So Much They Hold)

by 8moons2stars



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Getting Back Together, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars
Summary: Our lips bruised and caressed each other, trying to find nonverbal ways to express our emotions.I missed you.I want you.I need you.I still love you.





	Your Eyes (There’s So Much They Hold)

During the first hour, I couldn’t look at her eyes for more than a second.

During the next, I could barely look away.

She was staring at me, with those dark brown eyes that had known me so well. That still probably do. Will forever know me. I couldn’t escape. It was too much. Too much, yet not enough.

I stood up abruptly, almost tipping my chair over in the process, breaking our infinite stare down.

“I should go,” I told her.

She looked at me for a moment, assessing, then she stood up as well. “I’ll walk you home,” she said evenly. It didn’t sound like a suggestion.

We exited the café, and she turned toward the direction of my apartment. After all this time, she still remembered that I lived just a few blocks away. It was a minor thing, but I relished it.

How could she still have so much power over me? How could someone be so encompassing?

We rode the elevator up to my apartment in silence. We had not said a single word to each other since we left the café. Though her physical presence stifled me, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. It never was between us.

I rummaged around my bag for my keys while walking towards my apartment. To stop myself from staring at the girl beside me.

I fumbled with the lock. I pushed open my door with more force than necessary, but this didn’t register with me then. I was too nervous, alight with unfocused energy. I quickly entered my apartment.

“Joohyun.”

Her voice stopped me at my tracks. I wanted to keep moving, keep walking forward. Never look back. But I’m weak. Weak for her. She makes me feel so weak.

I took a deep breath. Closed my eyes for a few seconds. Clenched my jaw and turned around.

She was still standing outside my door. Her eyes bore into mine again. Unlike at the restaurant, she didn’t hold back this time. I could see the pure, unrelenting emotions within them. Pain, sadness, happiness, _lust_. I knew my eyes reflected the same emotions.

We stared at each other, and it seemed like we were trying to communicate without words. Trying to apologize, trying to find forgiveness.

After a while, I just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Goodbye, Seungwan,” I said, with absolute finality. Hurt became the dominant emotion in her eyes. She knew it was over. Forever.

She nodded, said her goodbye, and left.

At least that’s what I tried to do. What I pictured would happen if I had the courage to end everything. To stop this madness. But she made me weak. So _weak_.

Instead, I dropped my bag and stalked towards her. I gripped her arm and practically dragged her inside my apartment. I threw her against the door, slamming it shut.

She gasped in surprise, and probably a little bit of pain because I wasn’t exactly being gentle with her. But before she could say a single thing, I grabbed her head with both of my hands and crushed her lips against mine. Even though the kiss was hard and unforgiving, both of us moaned at the first contact. Too long. It had been way too long.

I wasted no time entering her mouth with my tongue, sweeping everywhere, memorizing, remembering, feeling my Seungwan. Mine.

My Seungwan groaned into my mouth and gripped my hair at the back of my head, pressing me even closer to her. As if it were still possible to do so.

She practically ripped off my scarf and coat without breaking our kiss, leaving me in my short dress. I retaliated by doing the same to her leather jacket and scarf before slamming her back against the door once again and fusing her mouth with mine. Her hot wet tongue licking and wrapping against mine was almost pleasurably unbearable. Our lips bruised and caressed each other, trying to find nonverbal ways to express our emotions.

_I missed you._

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I still love you._

I only let go of her mouth when I knew I had to, when we would have both fainted from oxygen deprivation if we didn’t take a break. I tried to breathe while I traced her sharp jawline with my tongue. It wasn’t this sharp years ago. I moved down to her neck, biting and sucking. I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to. Her unabashed moans and groans told me that she didn’t mind it at all. Especially the loud one she gave off when I bit her collarbone.

She moved one of her hands from my head to my lower back, pulling our lower bodies harder against each other, grinding against me, earning herself my ragged moan against her throat.

I reached behind me and dragged her hand from my back towards my left thigh. She knew what I wanted. Her hot palm held my thigh, and dragged upwards, pulling my dress along. And then stayed there, idle.

I wanted to cry in frustration. Instead, I gripped her thoroughly abused jaw and turned her head to my left so that I could put my mouth against her ear.

“Seungwan,” I breathed out at her, scraping my teeth against her lobe. Her grip on my thigh was almost painful. I knew she was trying to control herself. But I didn’t know why she had to. Stopping this wasn’t an option anymore, not that it ever was. We could sort out everything later. After. It had been too long. I needed this. She needed this.

All I got was a breathless hum from her as I watched her eyes roll to the back of her head while I continued to nibble and suck on her ear.

I placed my hand over the one she had on my thigh once again, and finally dragged it between my legs. “Fuck me, Wan-ah.”

Once she made contact, our moans intertwined with each other once again. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to face me. I bumped my nose against hers, our harsh breaths mingling. “Fuck me. Please. Now.”

Seungwan groaned against my mouth and stared at me, her face beautifully flushed and her eyes wanting, yearning. Then I almost physically saw something click within her, and I knew. I knew she finally surrendered to this.

She switched our positions, slamming me back against the door using – _God –_ using only the strength from her hand between my legs, inevitably grinding her palm against my lace-covered pussy. I moaned so hard I felt like the entire building heard me. I felt even more wetness leave me, practically dripping down my thighs. God, I was so turned on. Too long. It had been too long.

“So fucking _wet_ , Joohyun. So wet for me.”

Now she was the one breathing filthy words to my ear. God, I missed how she talked to me this way. I missed how she could say the sweetest things to me throughout the day, and then make me wet with her words during the night.

She wasted no time plunging her hands inside my underwear, earning a hoarse scream from me as her nimble fingers stroked me long and hard. It was too much. It was everything.

The moment she entered me with two fingers, my orgasm crashed through my body. Her unoccupied hand held me against her, supporting me, knowing my knees would’ve caved from the intensity. It was quick, even for me, but it had been too long.

Her fingers never stopped moving against me, shallowly thrusting, as I came back down. Her face was buried on my throat, licking and sucking in rhythm with her hand. With this, she quickly built me back up again.

When my moans and groans became more frequent once again, she added another finger and went deeper. She practically ripped my underwear off of me with her other hand in her effort to find a better angle. “Fuck! God, yes!” I could barely control my words as she pounded into me knuckle-deep. My moans built into an extended whine as I began to feel the fluttering of another one hit me.

The third one happened against the same wall, but with her head between my legs and my thigh flexed on her shoulder.

Her first one happened on the bed, with just a slight press on her clit, along with a long suck on her nipple.

Her second one happened with me groaning in pleasure against her pussy, finally satisfying my need for a taste of her. Too. Fucking. Long.

My fourth and her third happened simultaneously, our gazes locked on each other, no holds barred. My eyes only left hers when I had to close them in pleasure as I reached my peak, but immediately opened once again because I needed to see her face when she came against me.

As the moon rose further, as the sun began to overpower it, we talked.

We talked, our bodies never truly separating from each other. Our hands would be caressing one part or another, legs intertwined like we didn’t want to let go. We never wanted to let go ever again.

We talked about the last five years. How I rose to a vice presidential position in my firm two years ago. How she did as well, although only recently. And how she used her newfound power to exile herself indefinitely in Canada and take charge of their business that expanded here in Korea.

She told me she was now more used to being called Wendy, the English name she adopted. _Wendy._ “It fits you,” I told her. _My Wendy._

We talked about missing each other practically every day, and we were oddly comforted by the mutual feelings of despair we both experienced together. That I missed her just as much as she missed me.

I asked her if she tried to date anyone else. She told me that she did, but every time they reached down to kiss her, she would turn so that their lips would graze her cheek instead. She told me she had done that seven times, and each time she had hoped that it were me instead.

I told her that I never even tried to date, burying all my frustrations into work, which was why I rose up to my position so quickly.

She apologized for pushing me away. For not giving us a chance to try a long distance relationship. For being too afraid.

I forgave her with another sweet kiss.

I apologized for not attempting to contact her either. For being too prideful.

She forgave me with a tight hug, burying her face against my shoulder.

“Wendy…” I whispered against her, trying it out.

Her lips shuddered against me, searching for my pulse point and staying there, brushing her lips there, making me grip her tighter.

“My love. My Joohyun,” she breathed against my skin.

Those were the last words we spoke that time, when we decided to talk with our bodies instead.

**FIN.**


End file.
